


Varigo Christmas Week 2020

by hi_its_liv



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Just fluff so far, M/M, Varigo Appreciation Week, Varigo Week, im really late sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_liv/pseuds/hi_its_liv
Summary: I'm super late and definitely won't be able to do all the days BUT I'm going to do as many as I can and see if I can combine a few. Anyways, happy holidays!
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Kudos: 12





	Varigo Christmas Week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Day One! This one's been sitting in my notes for way too long and I'm not super happy with how short it is but I plan on writing something longer for one of the other days. Also Sprinkles makes a come back because I love her more than life itself. Enjoy!

Varian sat down on the couch with a sigh, snatching the remote and flicking through channels to find something good to watch. He smiled as Hugo sat next to him and pulled a blanket over the two of them, putting an arm around the younger’s shoulders. Varian finally found a hallmark movie that looked interesting enough and turned it on. 

“I don’t know why you like those movies,” Hugo said, and even though Varian couldn’t see his face he could imagine his boyfriend’s nose scrunching up in distaste. He laughed at the mental image.

“I think they’re cute,” he replied. 

“They’re all the same though,” Hugo complained, pulling Varian closer against him. “And straight. Why are they all so painfully straight?” 

Varian didn’t get to answer as an angry meow sounded from the kitchen behind them, followed by the sound of tiny paws. 

“Can’t we have a moment alone?” Hugo groaned as Sprinkles jumped onto Varian’s lap. She glared at him and crawled onto Varian’s chest, their noses almost touching, before curling up into a tight ball. She kept her eyes on Hugo, watching almost smugly at how Hugo glared right back at her. 

“You guys are ridiculous.” Varian closed his eyes, ignoring his boyfriend and the tiny kitten. 

Sprinkles licked his nose, meowing angrily in his face. Varian continued to ignore her, waiting to see what she would do. She licked his nose again, the meowing getting even louder than before. After a moment he felt her weight shift, and then disappear altogether. He heard a strangled sort of noise come from Hugo, and he opened his eyes. 

Sprinkles was sitting in Hugo’s lap. She made eye contact with Varian for a moment before purposefully turning her head away from him and going to sleep. Hugo was staring at her like she’d grown a second head. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Hugo asked, hesitantly petting the kitten. She started purring softly. 

“I think she finally likes you,” Varian answered, completely shocked. While Sprinkles hadn’t left his side since they brought her home, she avoided Hugo like the plague. The only times she even got near him was to swipe at him or bite him. So this was completely new. 

“It must be a Christmas miracle,” Hugo said softly, eyes never leaving Sprinkles. Varian laughed as the purring got even louder. 

Varian closed his eyes again, resting his head on Hugo’s shoulder. 

“Must be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used to absolutely love Hallmark movies as a kid but my family decided to stop watching them when I started screaming "ohmygod don't leave your dream job for a guy you met 2 days ago!" at the tv


End file.
